1. Field
The present invention generally relates to techniques for monitoring a computer system. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method and an apparatus that characterizes a computer system parameter by analyzing a target electromagnetic signal radiating from the computer system.
2. Related Art
Electromagnetic signals radiated by computer systems can be used to characterize parameters of the computer system. However, these electromagnetic signals may be polarized, which can cause the signal received by an antenna to be very sensitive to the orientation of the antenna. In many situations, this orientation-based sensitivity can limit the ability to use the received signal to characterize computer system parameters.
Hence, what is needed is a method and system that characterizes a computer system parameter by analyzing a target electromagnetic signal radiating from the computer system without the above-described problems.